legacy_of_a_fallen_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Interlude: The Black Rose upon a Sea of Blood
Interlude: The black rose upon a sea of blood Location: Shitoi, the Imperial Capital Scene: The top of a large hill overlooking the city. Several banner men stand silently nearby, proclaiming the multitude of nations that have banded together. Roles: General Ishaga: The leader of the allied forces assaulting Shitoi. He appears to be approximately 45 years of age. He has sun tanned skinned, graying black hair and thin almond shaped eyes. Shoshi: A highly trained, specialized warrior. She is a young woman of approximately 25 years of age, with long black hair, fair skin and thin almond shaped eyes. Her weapon of choice is a large metal battle fan, the base of which is disc shaped and sports the face of an aged man with long wild hair and a long wild beard. All of her garments are bright blue. Prince Sirdaya: A prince from the rumored city of Caras Nalahar, far to the west. He has nut-brown skin, large dark eyes, and an assortment of jewelry. He wears a red turban. He is The Ambassador’s translator. Urlandu: A traveler from the lands across the great ocean. He has large blue eyes, long blond hair, and he wears a translucent blue veil across his lower face. The Ambassador: Because its name and sex is unknown, this being is simply known as The Ambassador and hails from a kingdom far to the south, within the Sand Sea. Narrator: From atop of the Sea Watch Hill, General Ishaga could see the imperial city in all its beauty. The domes of grand palaces, public squares, parks and statues could be seen, all circling the great harbor of H’lai. They were all gems in the crown that was Shitoi. But the grand jewel, the greatest wonder of the world floated at its center, above the harbor itself; a giant statue of a woman in robes, her right arm gently raised towards the heavens. The statue was called “The First Empress”, and she rose hundreds of feet into the hair. Most mornings found her upper portions wrapped in clouds. She stood atop of a tiny island of soil that floated above the harbor. In over two thousand years that island or its statue had not moved, could not be moved. Plumes of smoke rose from the metropolis and soldiers swarmed about like ants; and like ants they died. Before the crisis, General Ishaga had never visited the capital. How cruel, he thought, that upon his first visit he would ravage it so. General Ishaga: sighing I know. The Ambassador: Agh…tttttttt’shooooo… Prince Sirdaya: the Ambassador You’re right. General Ishaga General Ishaga, The Ambassador says you must give the command, the choice has been made. General Ishaga: I know. Shoshi: General, my men are in position. Some of them have been discovered and fighting has already begun within the Imperial Palace. General Ishaga: I know. Urlandu: General Ishaga, I have one ship left. The Enemy has been relentless in targeting my fleet. We must strike now while we can give pursuit. General Ishaga: I know. Narrator: Silence followed. The being known as The Ambassador grew restless and began to pace. It wore robes all about its body, revealing nothing of its anatomy. The robes appeared black, but closer inspect revealed they were a green so dark it appeared black. Nearby, a similarly robed entity stood silent. That one was almost four times the size of The Ambassador. It’s robes were a dark red. At last General Ishaga turned General Ishaga: Bring forth the Magi. Narrator: Three men, in bright blue garments similar to those of Shoshi came forward. They all held an end of a single container. Placing the chest atop of a makeshift altar, the Magi opened it. Five yellow robed beings, similar to the Ambassador circled the chess, but it was The Ambassador who reached in to take out its contents; a seven inch blade-like shard that appeared to be made of a substance that was both metal and crystal. The Ambassador placed it into the center of a stone-wheel like device. The wheel was no larger than a man’s chest, and appeared to be stone, but it had taken four elephants and hundreds of men to get it up the hill. No one seemed to know why something so small could weigh so much. Prince Sirdaya: and jewelry tinkle as he moves and talks; those in his turban making the most sound Make room for The Ambassador. He must not be disturbed. General Ishaga: What spell will he be casting? Soshi: It is not a spell. Urlandu: Then what is it? Soshi: A command. Urlandu: What kind? What command is he sending, and to what? Narrator: At this The Ambassador made several sounds that might resemble laughing. Urlandu noted the thin, three fingered clawed hand that held the shard. Another arm came out of the robes and also began holding the shard. The tiny appendages seemed to be wrapped in shell instead of flesh. Urlandu: What command? Narrator: As if in answer, a tiny hum could be heard. Quiet at first but it grew and at last The Ambassador answered. The Ambassador: …J…U…S…T…I…C…E… Narrator: The hum grew grew and people grabbed their eyes to shut out the noise, but it did nothing. The noise was not coming in from their ears; it was in their head. General Ishaga: pain He’s killing us! Stop him! Prince Sirdaya: pain No! This is part of it. You must have faith! Soshi: pain This is our last chance to defeat her! Narrator: Louder and louder the hum grew and banner men fell to their knees. Then, when they thought they would die, it suddenly stopped. Silence filled the world. No one screamed or died, no clash of metal could be heard, not even the rustle of the wind. Then the screams came. Down from Shitoi. Not the screams of the dying, but the screams of people who were witnessing the end of the world. Everyone looked towards the city, towards the harbor and watched. Watched as the giant statue at the center of the city fell into the water below, the wave force erupted out from the harbor, destroying bamboo homes and stone palaces alike. And then it continued to fall upon its face. Soshi: Bannermen, begin the commands! Begin the commands! Narrator: Soldiers with flags began waving in furious rotations, giving orders to commanders down below. It was Sirdaya who spoke next, holding the limp body of The Ambassador in his arms. Prince Sirdaya: He is dead. He gave up his life to give us a chance to defeat her. Urlandu: I’m going to prepare my ship and crew, if she tries to run we will be ready. General Ishaga: There. Look! A single black ship in the harbor, she’s running! Prince Sirdaya: Impossible! The water in the harbor hasn’t even settled yet. Soshi: trembling The water is barely touching the ship… Narrator: The single black ship cut through the harbor, crashing waves having little effect on its trajectory. General Ishaga: She’s heading out for open water, she plans to cross the ocean, to…to… Urlandu: To my people. Prince Sirdaya: What’s important is that we’ve won. They have no leader, she has abandoned them. We did it. General Ishaga, your plan succeeded. You defeated The Black Rose. You’re a hero. General Ishaga: No I am not. She will terrorize another land. Urlandu: I will follow her. I will warn. Shoshi: Prince Sirdaya is right. You are the hero of the day. Prince Sirdaya: What were you before the crisis? Were you a general then? General Ishaga: No. Prince Sirdaya: A noble? A decorated soldier? Or grand scholar? What were you? General Ishaga: I was a baker.